


Seduced

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: It's awkward. Really, really awkward, and Buck isn't used to that. Yeah, he's used to getting a few death-glares from his one-night stands the morning after, and maybe yelled at a little over the phone a few days later. But Eddie doesn't yell. Of course not. Eddie sulks. [set during Episode 1 angst]





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy playing with the idea of Buck (and his old S1 ways) interacting with (as you called him in my last work, 'soft dumb gay') Eddie. Due to positive reception of my last fic ('Soft Mouth'), I've decided to write this one, that can serve as a free continuation of it. Or not. It's up to you. Enjoy!

They edge around each other the next day. It's—  
_  
skin against skin, moaning, desperate, fingernails running and scratching, needing, the gentle hitch of Eddie's breath, the flutter of his eyelashes  
_  
\- awkward. Really, really awkward, and Buck isn't used to that. Yeah, he's used to getting a few death-glares from his one-night stands the morning after, and maybe yelled at a little over the phone a few days later.  
  
But Eddie doesn't yell. Of course not.  
  
Eddie  _sulks_.  
  
He pouts and crosses his arms and refuses to look at Buck at all. Sometimes, he makes annoyed little 'hmmph' noises through his nose. He pulled away sharply every time Buck tried to touch him, even just brush their arms together.  
  
It's not nice, and it's not fun, and Buck kind of wants to smack him around the head for being such an ass.  
  
But he focuses on their rounds and holds off, waits until lunch before he corners him again.

 

  
* * *

  
Eddie isn't dumb. And he isn't a girl, as he—  
  
_mouths clashing angrily, fighting for dominance, the press of Buck against him, under his hands, muscles hard and tensed, breaking the kiss and pushing him back against the wall, t-shirt clenched in his fists_  
  
\- proved last night.  
  
So he isn't expecting much. He hadn't wanted Buck to hold him close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear afterwards.  
  
Though that would've been nice.  
  
Anything at all would have been nice, actually. But Buck just left. Immediately. Clothes on, laces tied, out the door without another word. It was rude.  
  
Eddie has therefore decided that he's not friends with Buck any more. He's not sure if he ever was in the first place, but now he knows for definitely. Evan Buckley is not his friend.  
  
He makes sure not to even look at the asshole all morning. The pissed off expression that provokes on Buck's face makes it completely worth it.

 

  
* * *

  
"Quit acting like a baby," Buck says as he determinedly sits himself opposite Eddie at lunch.  
  
Eddie looks up at him, spoon in his mouth from his lunch. His hazel eyes widen like he's caught in headlights again, like the world's come to a stand-still and he isn't sure how to get it moving again.  
  
Buck smirks. "You're so lame."  
  
"'scuse me?" he mumbles in return, without removing that spoon from his mouth. It drags Buck's eyes down to his lips, and causes him to—  
  
_tongue on his shoulder, licking a burning line along his collarbone, scrape of teeth, wet lips, his hands on his back, holding him tight and he's so close to just begging for more, now, faster_  
  
\- briefly remember last night. It flashes through his mind in a hurry, makes him shift in his seat and scowl at Eddie.  
  
"You've been ignoring me all day," Buck states. Eddie's eyes dip so that he doesn't have to meet Buck's gaze. Coward, Buck thinks. "It's lame."  
  
"'s not," Eddie argues, before finally removing that spoon from his mouth. Thank god. "You left."  
  
"Yeah, I do that. No need for you to start acting like I killed your goddamn grandma." Buck leans back and crosses his arms. "What did you want, Diaz?"  
  
"I dunno…" Eddie shrugs uncomfortably, and still won't look up at him.  
  
"You wanted me to stick around? Cuddle?" Buck suggests, his voice loaded with venom. Eddie doesn't respond, but Buck knows the answer anyway – yes, of course. Eddie is the type of person that wanted the whole works, that would expect flowers and candles on a first date. Romantic sap. Eddie's apparently worse than the girls he's been with. "'cause if that's what you want, tell me. I'll try it next time."  
  
The words startle a smile onto Eddie's face, and his eyebrows rise. "'Next time'?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm thinking - call room, ten minutes?" Buck suggests, smiling too even though he knows he really shouldn't. He shouldn't be asking about this at all – it's stupid. Eddie is too much work, and he knows by now that it's a lot of unneeded hassle to date. Even more so to date your co-worker.  
  
So, fine. They won't date. They'll just fuck, and afterwards Buck'll hold Eddie gently and whisper nonsense to him.  
  
He leans forwards, over the table, enough to brush his fingers under Eddie's chin and get him to look up. "See you there?"

 

  
* * *

  
Say no, Eddie tells himself. Say no, kick his shins, bat his hand away, stand up, and leave. It makes sense.  
  
But Buck's eyes were looking right into him, that same mix of gentle and confident. It's breath-taking, though Eddie really wishes that his breath wasn't taken. He should've learned by now, from what he's heard about Buck and his ways. Literally anyone would tell him not to get involved.  
  
He needs someone to slap some sense into him – but it's been only recently that he has joined the Station 118. He didn't know anyone on personal level yet, except the person opposite of him. Kind of.  
  
"Maybe," he says slowly, trying to buy himself some time.  
  
Buck's finger moves, trailing slowly up from his chin until it brushes over his lips. "Only maybe?"   
  
Eddie wants to tell him to stop, wants to tell him that they're in public, wants to point out that Hen and Chimney are sitting just a few tables over. The words fail him, however, and he can't do anything other than sit there and stare.  
  
Buck smiles – or it might be a smirk; Eddie can never really tell – and pauses his fingertips right on Eddie's bottom lip. "'cause I was looking for something a little more definite."  
  
"Okay," Eddie whispers; or tries to. It's extraordinarily difficult to whisper when you've got a finger plonked in the middle of your lip. Buck pulls back, blue eyes still watching him carefully. "I'll see you there."  
  
It's definitely a smirk this time as Buck nods, winks and stands up. Seconds later, he's swaggering away, back to the ground floor.  
  
Eddie squints down at his food, biting his lip. He has the curious feeling that he's just been seduced.  
  
He also has the feeling that he doesn't actually mind that too much.


End file.
